Several different harness designs adapted for wearers and children/infants are known to the art.
A first harness category includes two first strap portions, which are adapted to extend parallel over the wearer's chest and over a respective shoulder of the wearer, and down over part of the wearer's back.
Harnesses of this first category can also be supplemented with a second strap portion, which is adapted to extend around the wearer's hips.
It is also known to apply to the first strap portions and/or to the second strap portion a child-supporting folded part.
This folded part includes a first region that lies proximate to the wearer, a second region that lies distal from said wearer, and a third region which joins the first and the second regions together and which is narrower than said first and second regions.
Children and/or infants carried by a harness of this design will thus be positioned centrally in front of and adjacent the wearer's stomach, and thus obstruct the wearer's vision with respect to the ground structure and floor structure immediately in front of the wearer, with the subsequent risk of stumbling.
Also known to the art is a second harness category, which has the same purpose as the afore described first category and to which the present invention relates.
This second category is based on the ability to provide a wearer-adapted and child/infant supporting harness that includes only one first strap portion.
This strap is intended to extend obliquely over the wearer's chest, and over both shoulders of the wearer and also obliquely over part of the wearer's back.
The second harness category also includes a second strap portion, which is intended to extend around the wearer's hips.
A folded child/infant supporting part includes a first region that lies proximate to the wearer, a second region that lies distal from the wearer, and a narrower third region, which joins together said first and said second regions.
It is also known to cover said straps with soft material, either totally or partially, and also to allow said straps to be divided into two portions, that can be mutually connected by means of a two-part coupling device.
It is also known to enable the length of one or more of said belt portions to be adjusted, so as to suit the wearer's wishes and the size of the child/infant carried in the harness.